


Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials: Episode 2

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Unexpected Trials [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Crushes, Danger, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Racism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Sean Diaz is just trying to get through high school, while having a major crush on a girl in school, hoping to finally admit the truth to her in the hopes of them forming a true relationship. Meanwhile his brother Daniel meets a new kid in school, hoping to form a new friendship with him. But an unexpected secret in their father's past puts them all under threat, as well as those they care about.





	1. Saturday 29th October 2016

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of the second Episode of my LIS 2 story, hope you enjoy it.

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 2: Doubts**

**Chapter 1**

_Saturday 29 th October 2016  
_

Waking up to the sunlight flittering in through the small gap in his curtains, Daniel smiled lightly as he sat up, yawning.

‘ _Saturday, I asked Chris is he wanted to hang out in the park near the house today...I just need to see if dad or Sean can come too.’_ He thought to himself.

Shrugging he got out of bed and quickly changed out of his sleeping attire, his underwear and a T-shirt, into fresh clothes. He quickly checked to make sure he had everything he needed, checking the pockets of his jeans, patting down the brown long sleeved T-shirt and his red jacket before pulling on his sneakers and heading out of the room.  Heading through to the kitchen he began to get his breakfast. It was then he realized what seemed off to him, he was the only one there. The doors to his father and brother’s rooms were shut tight, they hadn’t emerged yet.

Daniel bit his lip.  _‘Dad’s been so agitated since he heard that news report, whenever he does come out, he doesn’t speak...just quickly makes sure we can eat and then disappears again. Last night Sean came home...pretty worked up and just shut himself in his room when he came home last night.’_

He couldn’t deny, he was worried, yet he needed one of them to come with him. But nevertheless, he knew it wasn’t nice to just expect them to do so, they clearly had problems. He wondered if he could offer any help, at least listen.

‘ _But who could I help, I mean...’_ He sighed. _‘I’ll just have to pick one of them, whichever one I think I actually can help.’_

He thought more carefully, wondering who to approach.

Finally he made up his mind.

‘ _I probably have a better chance of helping or understanding his problems anyway.’_ Daniel admitted to himself.

So with that he approached his brother’s bedroom door and knocked on the door. There was a short noise from Sean, an indication that he heard.

“Sean, could I...um, I was gonna go the park and hang out with Chris, but...you know dad’s rules.” He said hesitantly. “I know this probably isn’t a good time, but I just...I thought...”

He heard some movement and waited, unsure.

Then Sean opened the door, talking. “You’re right, it’s not a good time...But you do have a point about dad’s rules.”  
  
“Sean, please, I’m worried about you and dad, but...I don’t know what to do about dad.” Daniel said quickly.

“But you do me?”

Daniel sighed. “No, but I thought I’d have have a better chance than with dad. I just, wanna help you.”

Sean paused for a moment, thinking, before he finally sighed and closed the door, muttering. “Just a moment.”

Daniel stepped back, unsure, but then Sean emerged fully from his room shortly afterwards. He had changed into a black T-shirt with white long sleeves, jeans and a pair of sneakers.

“I did have some problems yesterday, had some...personal issues.” Sean admitted, looking worried. “I’m sorry for worrying you Daniel.”

Daniel nodded slowly; Sean wasn’t sharing his problems, but he was out of his room and seemed ready to come with him to the park anyway.

But then, he looked over at their father’s door and sighed.

“So dad is still shut up in his room?” He asked.

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, I heard him pacing last night.”

“Me too.” Sean admitted. “Trust me Daniel, whatever is going on, I’m not sure we can do much more but wait and hope for dad.”

Daniel bowed his head. “I guess so, but I hate the thought of that.”  
  
"Me too, me too.”

There was a pause until finally Sean decided to change to subject to something less daunting.

“So, the park?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Daniel nodded. “I was gonna hang out with Chris, his dad will be there, but...you know...”

Sean smiled. “I got it, don’t worry, well, let’s get going, just give me a moment to get ready.”  
  
Daniel agreed and soon Sean was prepared and together they left the house, heading for the park.

* * *

 

Arriving at the park Sean took a deep breath, while still worked up over what he had witnessed the day before, he had to admit he was feeling calmer.

‘ _Honestly, what is wrong with me, I feel so stupid, getting worked up like this.’_ He thought sadly. _‘I love Jenn, but Derek was clearly already telling her how he felt, I...I took long and now I’ve gotta live with it.’_

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Daniel calling out and waving and he followed Daniel’s gaze. It was then he spotted them, the Eriksens, Daniel’s new friend, Chris and the boy’s father Charles. Chris was dressed up in a white Hot Dawg Man T-shirt under a red jacket, jeans and sneakers while Charles wore a zipped up white wife-beater, jeans and boots. The brothers soon reached the two and Daniel spoke up.

“Hey Chris.”

Chris smiled. “Hi Daniel, um…?”  
  
Charles was also eyeing Sean suspiciously.

Daniel explained. “This is my brother, Sean.”  
  
“Ah, nice to meet you.” Chris replied.

“Likewise.” Sean agreed, nodding.

While the two younger boys them began to hang out and play in the park, Charles turned to Sean.

“So, um...where exactly is your father, I was expecting...”  
  
Sean sighed. “Yeah, it’s complicated, something’s bothering my dad, I don’t know what. So, I decided to come instead.”

Charles nodded, accepting this and soon the two began to talk. Meanwhile, as Daniel and Chris were playing, Daniel couldn’t help but notice something seemed strange about Chris, he seemed to be hiding something, worried and Daniel couldn’t help but wonder about it.

* * *

 

Some time later, Sean and Daniel had returned home and Sean entered his room. Slumping down at his desk chair, he rested his head in his hands and began to find himself drifting away in though.

‘ _That night at the party, Derek wasn’t holding back, he was making it clear how interested he was in her...but Jenn, I didn’t even look at how she reacted...’_ He found himself thinking. _‘What, what happened between them, did they, did Jenn…?’_

He grimaced and tried desperately to push that thought away, not wanting to think about it. Looking around the room he realized he had left it in a mess since last night and he quickly got to work, trying to tidy it up. He paused for a moment, before picking up something he found amongst the mess. It was a sketch he had done from a memory of the party, of that particular moment he felt things come crashing down inside, seeing Derek flirting with Jenn.

‘ _God I, look at this...I...I was feeling so, down at the time, that’s why I left without any confrontation...but...’_ He thought as he started at the sketch.

There was a melancholic feeling in the sketch but in the end, he shook his head, crushed the sketch and threw it into the trash.

He made up his mind.  _‘I can’t keep dwelling in the past like this.’_

He endeavoured to put it behind him now, focus on what he was going to do now.

Sitting back down and taking a deep breath, calming down, Sean opened up his laptop and checked his Facebook page, he bit his lip, grimacing as he saw the posts from his friends, especially Lyla, all concerned about him. He checked his phone and noticed they had texted him too, also expressing concern. This brought a wave of guilt to him and he sighed.

‘ _Shit, I shouldn’t have...fuck...’_ He bit his lip and reacted quickly.

He began replying to everything, especially Lyla’s numerous texts and messages, trying to put their mind at ease. Once he was done he put his phone in his pocket and looked around, then, with a shrug he decided that, until he could figure out what to do regarding his father, he might as well hang out with Daniel and spend a lazy Saturday with him. So, getting up from his chair, he left his room, prepared to do just that.


	2. Sunday 30th October 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 2: Doubts**

**Chapter 2**

_Sunday 30 th October 2016  
_

It was Sunday and, judging by the lack of noise in the house, Daniel found himself as the first one up yet again. He was less confused and concerned about this as he had been yesterday. But was still somewhat wary, knowing his father was still acting strange. After changing into a light blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers, Daniel left his room.

‘ _Hopefully today will, ah...’_ Daniel began to think, but then stopped, smiling.

For at that moment, bedroom door opening, Sean emerged; clad in a grey T-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

“Hey Daniel, you’re up early.” He remarked. “For a Sunday.”  
  
Daniel smiled and nodded. “Yeah, well, you know.”

Sean nodded and turned towards the kitchen. But then, at that moment,  surprising both boys, the door to their father’s bedroom opened. They both turned, hopeful and to their relief, their father, unshaven and clad in grease stained jeans with a brown button up shirt and boots, emerged. Seeing them Esteban smiled lightly.

“Sean, Daniel, morning.” He said, somewhat hesitantly.

Both boys shared a look, clearly unsure what to say; sensing this Esteban shook his head and they decided to talk it out over breakfast and Esteban went to start up breakfast for the family himself.

As they sat eating, Sean and Daniel shared looks regularly while watching their father, wondering when he was going to start talking.

Finally Esteban sighed and then spoke. “Boys, I...listen, I am so sorry for worrying you and, and for the last few days...”  
  
He was floundering, clearly unsure what to say; but Sean and Daniel could both see that their father clearly regretted his actions.

“Dad, what’s happening, what was it about that news report that had you freaked out?” Sean asked.

“I honestly don’t know where to start.” Esteban admitted. “I know you boys deserve the truth; but I need time, to sort out my thoughts and to be able to explain things properly.”

Daniel bit his lip, but seeing Sean nod, he did so too, calming down, all of them relieved that things seemed to be getting better for the family and they could simply spend a relaxing Sunday together.  Just as they finished breakfast however, Sean’s phone rang, he went to answer it, seeing the caller ID.

“Hey Lyla.” He greeted with a smile.

Lyla replied at once. “Oh finally, getting your message yesterday was cool and all, but I’m glad to actually hear you now.”

Sean sighed. “Yeah, I know, sorry about that, things um...didn’t go so well at the party.”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Lyla remarked. “Well, I’m willing to listen.”  
  
“Actually, better to talk face to face...um, why don’t you come around, I’m sure dad and Daniel will be happy to see you.” Sean offered.

Lyla happily agreed and they hung up, Sean informing his family to expect Lyla’s arrival.

So it was later that the family were already waiting when Sean answered the door and let Lyla in. She smiled and greeted him as he closed the door, she was dressed casually in grey cargo pants, a dark pink T-shirt and sneakers.

“Hey there.” She added, turning her attention to the rest of the family.

Esteban smiled. “Lyla, always a pleasure.”  
  
“Hi Lyla!” Daniel greeted her enthusiastically.

Lyla laughed. “Well hello Daniel, good to see you all again.”

With Lyla joining the family for their lazy Sunday, they all sat down and began chatting and simply passing time together.  Half an hour later, Esteban excused himself as he had to check on some things in his workshop and Daniel reluctantly headed to his room to finish the last of his homework. Left alone Sean turned to Lyla, noting her change in expression.

“Lyla?”

“I...um, while I agreed to talk to you about the party, I’ve got my own issues too.” She remarked. “But we’ll come to that, you’re the one I’m concerned about.”

Sean sighed he had been expecting this.

“I just, I lost my nerve Lyla, especially when I missed my chance.” He revealed.

With that he revealed what he saw, particularly Derek Anderson flirting with Jenn.

Lyla gasped. “What, seriously, c’mon Sean, since when do you give up so easily. Where did you even get the idea Jenn was even interested in Derek Anderson?”  
  
“What, Lyla, I...I saw them and...” Sean stammered.

“You saw Derek flirting with Jenn, didn’t see her respond.” Lyla admitted. “Jenn came up to talk to me after she saw you leave, she was worried about you.”  
  
Sean paused at that, confused and thinking over what Lyla had said.

However even as he thought that, he wondered what was troubling Lyla, for she was clearly worried too, about something else.

“Lyla, what’s bothering you, you said you had problems.” He remarked. “You just helped me, I’d like to at least return the favour, if I can.”

Lyla sighed and shook her head. “I...thanks Sean. Truth is...I have a crush on someone...a girl.”  
  
“Oh...”

“Yeah, I met her at the party, her name’s Natalie Evans.” Lyla explained. “She’s...she’s just amazing, beautiful, funny...”

Sean smiled and laughed good-naturedly. “I get it, so...what’s the problem?”  
  
Lyla thought for a moment, clearly trying to word this right.

“I just...I care so much about her, yet when I want to talk to her, I just feel, so awkward and unsure.” Lyla revealed. “Sean I...I need your help, what should I do?”

That startled Sean, he hadn’t expected Lyla to ask him that. He thought for a moment, biting his lip.

“I’m probably the last person to ask, Lyla, considering the mess my love life is in but...” He remarked. “If I was to offer any advice, I’d get to know her better first, make sure she feels the same way and to, to try and make sure things would be ‘right’ between you guys.”

Lyla nodded slowly. “Yeah, um, you’re probably right, I just...I don’t know.”

Sean nodded; he knew it was difficult, but he was glad Lyla had confided in him and he hoped that, despite her hesitance, she would manage, it was a chance for her to be really happy after all.

It  was then Esteban and Daniel return and they continue d to hang out, spending the rest of the day together.


	3. Monday 31st October 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 2: Doubts**

**Chapter 3**

_Monday 31 st October 2016  
_

Arriving at school, it was Monday, the start of another school week, Sean smiled lightly as he approached Lyla who was waiting for him. They’d both dressed up for the mild day, Sean in dark blue jeans with matching colour sneakers, a red T-shirt under a black windbreaker. Lyla wore a dark orange T-shirt, whitewashed jeans and sneakers.

“Hey.” He greeted Lyla.

Lyla smiled. “Hey there. So...another day, another boring week huh?”  
  
Sean shrugged. “I don’t know, things are still hopeful huh, might be more dramatic if you think about it.”

“What makes you think that?” Lyla asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just a feeling I have.” He remarked. “I have to admit I’m feeling better after the weekend, what about you?”

“Same.” Lyla admitted.

Still smiling they made their way inside the school and soon spotted the rest of the group. Ellery, clad in a dark red hoodie with grey sweatpants and sneakers, Eric in his black pants, sneakers and white T-shirt under blue and white plaid shirt. Adam and Harv stood facing them, their backs to Sean and Lyla, clad in a grey T-shirt, cuffed jeans and boots and a white collared shirt, black pants and boots respectively. Sean and Lyla made their way over and Ellery and Eric spotted them at once and alerted the others who turned.

“Hey guys, there you are.” Eric greeted. “Um, you okay Sean, you disappeared Friday and...”

Sean shook his head.

“I’m fine man, just...” He replied. “There was a misunderstanding is all.”

They all nodded, but didn’t say much more, uncertain.

Looking to change the subject, Sean turned to Lyla, only to notice her expression had changed, she was looking off to the side, slightly slack-jawed. Ignoring the snickering of the others as they noticed her expression, Sean followed Lyla’s gaze and soon spotted the reason for her reaction. It was a sixteen year old tall girl, around five foot ten, with tanned skin, dark brown almond shaped eyes and long brown hair styled in bangs, as well as an average figures with freckles dotting her face. She was dressed up in red pants with a black belt, a black T-shirt and simple sneakers.

“Lyla.” Sean said gently, getting her attention. “Is that Natalie Evans?”

Lyla bit her lip but nodded. “Y-yeah, that’s her.”

Sean smiled gently. “It’s okay, remember what I said yesterday.”

Lyla nodded and, clearing her throat, she made her way over to Natalie, just to talk. But that didn’t stop the rest of the boys looking impressed. But before they could turn to Sean to congratulate him, Sean faced his own issues and bit his lip. For at that moment he saw her, Jenn Murphy. She looked as radiant as ever, although her vibrant red hair still had it’s violet and turquoise dye from the party in it, even though it was in her usual bun. She was dressed in light blue shorts, a white top with see through lace shoulders and simple slip-ons. Before a smile could appear on his face, another figure appeared, clad in black pants, a white football jersey and boots, it was Derek Anderson.

This time, rather that let himself be overwhelmed, Sean watched carefully and realized Lyla was right, Derek was clearly flirting with Jenn, but she didn’t actually seem interested. But that put a fresh worry in his mind.

‘ _He seems, oblivious too her disinterest, he just keeps flirting, I just hope he doesn’t...I hope he can keep a handle on himself.’_ Sean thought.

Shaking his head at the enquiring looks from the rest of the guys, Sean focused on the rest of the day as the bell rang to the beginning of the school day, he headed for his first class of the day.

* * *

At their school, Daniel and Chris sat waiting, both dressed up in cargo pants, a dark blue T-shirt and sneakers and black pants, a yellow T-shirt and sneakers respectively. They were seated outside the Principal’s office with their fathers. Esteban sat by Daniel, clad in brown slacks, a grey button up shirt,  while Charles, wearing a dark green shirt, dark blue jeans and simple shoes, stood by Chris.

‘ _Uh-oh, here we go.’_ Daniel thought.

The reason for his thoughts was the arrival of Michael Foster, along with his father Scott, both of them glaring, especially at the Diaz father and son. Michael was clad in brown shorts, a dark blue T-shirt and sneakers, Scott wore jeans, a light red polo shirt and brown shows.

“So, why am I not surprised.” Scott spat as he glared at Daniel and Esteban.

Luckily, before things could get any more intense, the door to the office opened and the Principal stepped out, a tall dark haired man with dark eyes and fair skin, clad in a green and white plaid collared button up shirt, khaki pants and brown shoes.

“Good, you are all here.” He remarked. “Let’s get started, come inside, now.”

With that he turned and headed back into his office, the three boys and their father’s also entered the office and soon the boys were seated before the desk, their father’s behind them and the Principal on the other side of the desk, all ready to begin.

Looking at them all carefully the Principal spoke.

“Now, we all know why we’re here...” He began.

Scott cut in. “Yeah, these punks causing trouble and...”

The Principal silenced Scott with a look. “That’s not the report I hear. We are here Mr. Foster, because of your son and his friends bullying Chris Eriksen and Daniel Diaz.”

“Yeah right, I never did anything like that, they’re just trying to cause trouble.” Scott snapped. “They’re the ones trying to pick on me, making things up.”

Scott nodded. “Wouldn’t surprise, what kind of place are you running here, letting that little invader run wild, mixing with his betters and polluting them.”  
  
“I was just trying to make friends with Chris, but that Diaz wouldn’t...” Scott added.

Daniel grimaced as the two were about to begin their usual tirade, it was clear already they were letting their racist views be known.

“That’s not true, Michael was bullying me.” Chris cut in. “Daniel helped me, we’re friends and Michael kept trying to bully us.”

Michael looked outraged at this. “What’s wrong with you Chris, you’re taking that spic’s side.”  
  
The atmosphere changed at that outburst. The Principal glared but Michael remained unrepentant and Scott nodded.

“You see what I mean, just like his grease-ball father, trying to ruin us and...” He began.

Charles rolled his eyes. “Like father like son huh, even in racism.”

Scott turned, about to lose his temper with Charles.

But then the Principal spoke and order was soon restored.

“ENOUGH!” He bellowed. “That will do, I don’t know if you two are aware of this but this behaviour does _not_ help your case in the slightest. You are trying to make me believe you are the victims here, yet act in this manner?”

Calm returned and Scott turned to glare at the Principal.

“You cannot seriously be taking their sides, they...” He began.

The Principal shook his head. “I do not take sides, I listen to all sides and determine what happened and deal with things  _fairly._ ”

With that he turned to Daniel who, along with his father, finally got a chance to tell their stories and finally, after some time, talking and finally managing to get things explained without any more interruptions.

“Well, having heard everything, considering the students records already and what was revealed by other teachers, I have reached my conclusion.” The Principal stated at last. “There can be no doubt that Michael Foster was responsible for his own actions and as punishment for his actions, will be suspended indefinitely from school.”

Scott snarled. “You hypocrite, you said you don’t take sides, yet you take the side of those filthy Mexican...”  
  
“You do not want to finish that sentence Mr. Foster.” The Principal remarked coldly. “Otherwise the police will have to be informed of your actions, understood.”

Finally recovering from his shock, Michael glared at Daniel furiously but said nothing, instead leaving the office and the school with his father. Leaving the office, Chris and Daniel said farewell to their fathers before heading to class. They were both amazed and relieved at things working out, but they had.

* * *

Sean breathed slowly and steadily, catching his breath after an intense gym class. He was actually late getting back to the locker room as he had also helped tidy up afterwards. After quickly showering and getting changed back into his usual clothes he paused when he spotted something.

‘ _Huh, what’s that?’_ He wondered as he approached the object on the floor. _‘Some sort of book…?’_

He picked it up, noting it to be some sort of journal. He paused when he saw the name on it. ‘Derek Anderson’. He then turned it over, holding it open at the page it had fallen open on.

He couldn’t deny his curiosity. _‘Wonder what this is about, hmmm...what the fuck?’_

His curiosity turned to shock, horror and disgust as he read the journal. In it Derek had detailed a plot by him and a number of other boys in the school, mainly from the football team, to sleep with as many girls as possible. The truly deplorable part of it was that apparently, there was a ‘points’ system involved, with some girls being worth more than others. He then noted something else, a list noted as the ‘Big Ten’, apparently the ten best girls in the school, who were worth ‘bonus points’.

‘ _This is sick, I can’t...’_ Sean began to think, but then anger overtook him again.

It nearly exploded inside him as he beheld the list of the top ten girls. It was the top three names especially that made him so angry, even though name number two would have been unknown to him before yesterday. Those names were Jenn Murphy, Natalie Evans and Lyla Park.

Sean shook his head.  _‘Now I see what you were up to, bastard.’_

It now made sense, he now realized exactly why Derek had been so earnestly flirting with Jenn.

There was no true attraction there, it was all part of the sick game, Derek just wanted the ‘number one girl’ so he could rub his ‘victory’ in the faces of the others, without even caring what Jenn thought. Without caring about her feelings. Just as Sean was wondering what to do with this discovery he heard someone approaching the locker room, heard Derek’s voice.

“Shit.” He hissed.

He knew he needed evidence and acted quickly, pulling out his phone and using it’s camera. He quickly got pictures of what he needed, the pages detailing everything, including the list. He then put his phone away, but could not put the journal down before Derek entered and saw him. Instantly Derek’s face clouded and he glared before stalking over and grabbing the journal away from Sean.

“If you dare breathe a word of this, Diaz...” He threatened.

Sean stood his ground however. “Don’t even think about it you sick, twisted prick. You won’t get away with this.”  
  
Sean then pushed past Derek and left the locker room. Now he was more anxious than ever and even furious, wondering to do.


	4. Tuesday 1st November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 2: Doubts**

**Chapter 4**

_Tuesday 1 st November 2016  
_

It was another day at school and Lyla was worried, she dusted down her clothes as she bit her lip, her clothes being a medium yellow T-shirt, brown pants and sneakers. She was sitting with the rest of the group, all of them dressed up for a new day too, Ellery in a dark green sweatshirt with dark jeans and sneakers. Eric also wearing sneakers, along with black basketball shorts and a brown T-shirt. Meanwhile Adam was wearing a grey hoodie, jeans and boots, while Harv had a purple T-shirt, grey pants and boots. Lyla’s attention however was mainly on Sean. He kept messing with his black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, or tapping his sneakers clad feet against the floor as they sat in the cafeteria.

‘ _What is up with Sean these, days, he keeps acting so weird.’_ She wondered. _‘I thought we finally got past all that brooding stuff, but now, ever since yesterday, he’s been withdrawn again and...oh, he’s got that look again, yeah, there they are...’_

She spotted Sean’s expression change, he seemed to be seething. Following his gaze Lyla took note of Jenn, looking as amazing as ever with her hair down this time, clad in a pink T-shirt with white denim shorts and simple slip-ons. There, talking to her was Derek, clad in red basketball shorts, a black T-shirt and sneakers. Sean had been reacting even more strongly today to Derek talking to Jenn. Something clearly wasn’t right here and Lyla was determined to find out what.

Shaking her head she decided enough was enough, she needed answers.

“Sean.” She said, getting his attention. “Can we talk alone for a minute?”  
  
Sean blinked, looking surprised, but then nodded. “Um sure, no problem.”  
  
He stood and followed her out of the cafeteria until they reached an empty classroom. She turned to face him at once.

“Alright, what’s going on?”

Sean stepped back. “Huh, what…?”  
  
“Don’t give me that Sean.” She hissed. “You’ve been acting weird all day, you practically growl like some beast whenever you see Derek Anderson, even more when he goes near Jenn. I thought you were past this, you haven’t even talked to her?”

Sean shook his head. “Lyla, I, it’s not like that, things have just got more complicated, it...”  
  
Sean sighed, clearly in turmoil, he wasn’t sure what to say. If he told Lyla the truth, he wasn’t sure how she’d react, especially since her name was on that ‘top ten’ list.

‘ _Fuck.’_ He couldn’t hold back anymore. “It happened yesterday, when I was in the locker room. I found something...a journal belonging to Derek, what I saw was just...”

He shuddered before he composed himself and finally began to tell Lyla about what he had seen, the plan between Derek and a number of other boys, the points system, even the top ten list, not omitting the fact that Jenn, Lyla and Natalie’s names were on it.

Lyla stood, frozen, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“What the fuck Sean, that’s...” She burst out. “That’s messed up, you, are you sure this…?”  
  
Sean sighed. “I know, it sounds crazy, but look.”  
  
He then showed her his phone, the pictures he had taken of the pages, Lyla gasped in horror.

“Shit. that’s...” She whispered.

There was an awkward silence until Lyla spoke again.

“Sean, even with this, it’s gonna be difficult to prove what he’s up to, what they’re up to, even to Jenn...”

Sean nodded. “I know, that’s what’s got me so worked up. I’m worried, what if Derek just won’t take no for an answer and...tries something...or what if, if Jenn stops ignoring him…?”  
  
“Okay, that last part, that won’t happen.” Lyla said knowingly.

“Huh?”  
  
She grinned. “You still have a chance, Sean, not to mention you can figure this out, I know it. Besides, Jenn told me, she’s been wanting to talk to you, she’s just...as unsure as you are about how to make the first move.”  
  
Needless to say, that shocked Sean even greater than anything so far.

He was surprised by this, that Jenn actually wanted to talk to him, that she might actually feel the same. He never considered that. But with everything going on, he knew.

“I...wow, Lyla, that’s...” He composed himself. “You know I can’t just blurt out how I feel...especially with all that’s going on involving Derek and his creep friends...”

Lyla bit her lip. “You may have a point, we need to stop them first, but how…?”

Sean sighed. “I don’t know, I don’t think there’s anything we can do...until tomorrow at least.”  
  
Lyla sighed, she didn’t like it, but Sean was right, they had no other choice. So, thinking about what to do, while very wary, especially when one of Derek’s said friends approached Lyla, they resumed their day. Until tomorrow, where they would have more time, they had to try and focus on just carry on as normal. No matter how difficult it was.

* * *

Daniel smiled as he left school along with Chris, both dressed for a new day. Daniel in a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt under a red jacket and simple boots. Chris meanwhile wore a sky blue hoodie with dark grey pants and boots.

“So, what now?” Daniel wondered aloud.

Chris thought for a moment, biting his lip, before he smiled. “Say, why don’t you come around, hang out at my place?”

Daniel grinned and agreed and they headed to the Eriksen residence at once. They spotted Charles working out in the backyard and he greeted them before they entered the house. Once inside Chris shifted.

“So, um...say I know, come with me.”

Daniel followed and they entered Chris’ room and that was when Daniel saw them, the various drawings and sketches, mostly of superheroes, as well as opposing villains.

“Wow, did...did you do all these?” Daniel asked.

Chris smiled lightly and nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
It was then Daniel noticed another one. “Say, this one looks kinda like you.”  
  
“That’s Captain Spirit, the leader of the superheroes.” Chris replied with renewed enthusiasm.

It was then Chris began to explain all about Captain Spirit, as well as the other superheroes and villains. As this was going on however, Daniel couldn’t help but note something which worried him. It was clear that, despite Chris’ happiness talking with him, something had Chris on edge.

A short while later, they heard Charles calling from the back garden.

“I’ll be right back.” Chris said, leaping to his feet. “Just hold on.”  
  
With that he left the room and Daniel looked around, left to his own devices. It was then he spotted something, partly hidden from view, it looked like a small box. Unable to help himself and his curiosity, Daniel approached the box and opened it. Perusing the contents he paused.

‘ _Photos, who...wow...’_ He thought.

Inside the box was a collection of photos, all showing the same woman; a rather beautiful woman with long sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

‘ _I wonder who she is…?’_ Daniel couldn’t help but wonder.

But then he heard the footsteps and before he could react, the door opened and Chris entered the room.

“Daniel, I...” The boy began, his enthusiasm draining as he saw Daniel with the photos.

Daniel bit his lip, guilt instantly eating into him as he saw the colour drain from Chris’ face. It was clear the boy was hurt and becoming more agitated.

Too late Daniel put everything back in the box.  _‘No wonder, come in, find your new friend snooping like that.’_

He felt bad, already he had broken Chris’ trust.

Chris seemed to take a moment to try and compose himself.

“I was, just gonna ask if you wanted to go out back...the treehouse is ready.”

Daniel gave a weak smile. “Sure, sounds fun.”  
  
Chris nodded, clearly noting Daniel’s guilt. Together they left for the treehouse, climbing up easily and hanging out some more, managing to enjoy themselves again. But then it happened, just when there was hope of things calming down and a certain indiscretion being forgotten, Daniel put his foot in it once more.

He asked what he felt was a simple question. “So, I’ve seen you and your dad around but...where’s your mom?”  
  
But when Chris went rigid, Daniel realized he’d made a mistake. It was too late to do anything about it now, he realized, when Chris looked up from where he had been lying on his stomach, drawing, his eyes filled with tears.

“Sh-she’s dead...” He choked out; then revealed. “You’ve seen her though, that was her pictures you were looking at.”

As he said that, he moved around to a sitting position, his back now to Daniel, his knees drawn up to his chest as he buried his face in his hands. Daniel remained frozen, rooted to the spot; if anything the guilt was worse.

“I...I didn’t...” He stammered, trying to back down.

Chris choked back another sob, but wouldn’t look at him. Daniel’s shoulders slumped as he realized exactly how bad things were.

‘ _And I just had to make things worse...’_ He thought sadly.

Knowing he had no other choice, Daniel quietly left the treehouse, despondent and headed back home.


	5. Wednesday 2nd November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 2: Doubts**

**Chapter 5**

_Wednesday 2 nd November 2016  
_

It was yet another day at school and Sean was on edge once again, perhaps more so than ever. He fidgeted, pulling at his clothes, a dark red T-shirt and black pants with a pair of sneakers.

“Dude, you are seriously tense.” Ellery remarked.

The others nodded in agreement, looking at him worriedly. They had all dressed casually, the weather turning colder but still reasonably mild. Ellery in a light green T-shirt with sweatpants, Eric wore a purple hoodie with light blue jeans, Adam was in a grey T-shirt under a red and black flannel and jeans and Harv wore a white T-shirt and black cargo pants. Apart from Adam who wore boots, all the boys were in sneakers.

“It’s, I...” He began.

Lyla shook her head. “Sean, please, relax.”  
  
He looked at her, like the others she dressed simply in a grey T-shirt, leggings and black sneakers.

“How can I when…?” He began but trailed off.

He glared as he finally spotted Derek Anderson. He stood out in his ripped jeans, orange long sleeve top and boots. Sean looked around worriedly and soon spotted Jenn, looking lovely in a black sleeveless top, black shorts and flats, her hair in a bun again and finally back to its usual red shade.

Sean could see it plain as day, Derek was talking to his friends, smirking over in Jenn’s direction, clearly setting himself up, determined to get Jenn in bed, to win his little ‘contest’. Jenn looked oblivious to whatever Derek had planned, standing at the other side of the cafeteria. Jenn looked up at that point and locked eyes with Sean, she smiled at him. Sean managed to smile back, but inside he felt conflicted. Looking back to Derek he made up his mind, he knew he had to act.

“Sean.” Lyla hissed.

But he ignored her, shocking the rest of the group as he stood up and began to approach Derek. Derek didn’t even notice Sean’s approach until Sean was there. Derek’s friends also turned, noticing him too.

“Diaz...”

Sean shook his head. “Don’t act dumb, I know what you’re up to. This is sick.”  
  
Derek shook his head. “What the fuck are you talking about, you don’t know what…?”

“You know what I mean, that journal you have, your little competition to sleep with girls for points, trying to make yourselves look big in front of your friends. Your little list of the best ten girls...” Sean snapped.

By now Lyla, Jenn and Sean’s other friends had approached, as had Natalie, clad in a black sweater with matching leggings and simple converse.

“Sean, what…?” Jenn began, surprising him.

Derek took advantage of this. “Oh please, you’re just jealous Diaz. Don’t listen to him Jenn; he just wants to sleep with you and...”  
  
Sean snapped. “Oh trying to blame me for your actions. How do you explain the list then, where you have Jenn listed as the girl who gets you the most points for sleeping with, with Natalie and Lyla second and third too? How do you explain these?”  
  
There were gasps of shock from everyone present, including the three mentioned girls as Sean revealed the pictures on his phone of the journal.

Derek glared, as did his friends, all of them looking furious, Derek then stepped up and snarled.

“Like that’s suitable proof Diaz, that’s just your word, for all we know you wrote that and are trying to frame me.” Derek snarled.

Sean shrugged. “Does that look like my handwriting?”  
  
Derek froze, realizing Sean was right, it was going to be difficult to dispute that, easy to prove that it wasn’t Sean’s writing. He looked over at Jenn, seeing the anger and disgust on her face and clearly saw his chances slipping away. He reacted the only other way he could. He became aggressive and lashed out, Sean yelled as he hit the ground, clutching at his face as Derek head butted him. But then, at that moment, the tables turned.

“Well, what have we here, I think this is even bigger proof.”

All attention turned to Lyla, the one who had spoken, and saw she had swiped Derek’s journal from his backpack, she began reading for it, to the whole student body. Even though Derek and his friends were outraged by this, but it was too late. With their sick twisted game exposed, everyone was against them.

* * *

Word was buzzing around the school after this, as an upshot of the truth being exposed, Derek and his friends had been called to the Principal’s office, certainly there was going to be trouble for them. Nobody knew yet how much trouble they were in, but it was certain to be considerable. Sean grimaced at the pain in his face, yet, to his amazement, Jenn was kneeling right next to him, doing her best to tend to his injuries.

“Jenn, I...”  
  
Jenn just smiled. “Sean that was, so nice and amazing, taking a stand and exposing something as sick as that twisted game. I can’t believe they’d do that, to all those girls.”

That caught Sean’s attention, Jenn’s concern was with the other girls, not herself. “I just, it was the right thing to do. I...”  
  
He felt his face heat up as he considered what else he was to say. He could see a faint pink bloom on Jenn’s cheeks too and remembered what Lyla had said.

“Um, Jenn, I uh...I’ve got something I need to tell you, something important.” He said, the words just spilling out.

Jenn smiled softly. “Sean, you...are you saying what I think you’re saying?”  
  
Sean bit his lip and replied. “I...I’ve had strong feeling for you, for a while now, I just never had the courage to say them, until now. I...I love you and I, I was hoping we could...”  
  
He got his answer, when Jenn suddenly kissed him, he was surprised at first but quickly recovered and kissed back.

* * *

Lyla couldn’t help but smile as she saw this, shaking her head.

‘ _Well it’s about time.’_ She thought to herself.

It was then she heard an unexpected voice next to her. “I see they finally realized, took them long enough.”  
  
She turned and her mouth went dry, there was Natalie standing there.

“Oh, hey.” She said, cursing herself. _‘Smooth Lyla, real smooth.’_

But to her relief, Natalie smiled. “So um, you remember how we spoke a few days ago, you were trying to tell me something.”

Lyla bit her lip, could this be her chance, she hoped so. “Let’s um...discuss it in private?”

To her joy, Natalie agreed and led the way. Meanwhile, with lunch over, Sean headed for his next class, his face feeling much better, he smiled as he looked over at Jenn, heading to her class, she smiled back. He had to admit, he felt unsure what to expect next. But he knew one thing, he was glad he had exposed the truth and was also overjoyed to have finally told Jenn of his feelings. He was even more elated to know she felt the same way and that they were together at last..


	6. Thursday 3rd November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 2: Doubts**

**Chapter 6**

_Thursday 3 rd November 2016  
_

Sean smiled lightly as he joined his friends at school again, things felt lighter, in fact, even better than that. He brushed off his clothes, a simple white long sleeve T-shirt, black cargo pants and sneakers; simple clothes yet still bearing in mind the slowly cooling weather. His friends had all dressed up the same. Eric and Ellery in a black hoodie with blue jeans and boots and a black T-shirt, with whitewashed jeans and sneakers respectively. Meanwhile Adam wore a dark green T-shirt, brown pants and converse and Harv wore a white T-shirt under a purple jacket, black pants and sneakers.

“Hey, there he is.” Eric remarked upon seeing Sean. “The big hero.”  
  
Sean rolled his eyes. “Stop it guys, seriously.”  
  
Harv smirked. “C’mon dude, think about what you exposed, you’re practically a hero to all the girls in school at least.”  
  
Adam then added. “Course, you being you, you only have eyes for one of them.”  
  
“Very true, I’m still, psyched about that.” Sean admitted.

Finally Ellery spoke, laughing lightly. “Dude, it is awesome to see you and Jenn together at last.”  
  
“Not just me and Jenn, huh...” Sean remarked, a smirk of his own forming.

They followed his gaze and all smiled when they saw Lyla, clad in a yellow T-shirt with black pants and boots, talking with Natalie, who wore a red sleeveless top under a grey thin strapped tank-top, black jeans and sneakers. It was clear to any who saw them, from their smiles and the looks they were giving each other just what they were talking about. Sean grinned, as did the others, all of them happy to see the two girls finally get together at last.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Daniel fidgeted in his seat, he tugged at his clothes, a black T-shirt with light blue jeans and sneakers, and looked over at Chris, who was wearing a dark red T-shirt, sneakers and dark blue jeans. Daniel couldn’t help but feel guilty about what had happened that day.

‘ _I, urgh, I messed this up so bad...’_ He thought sadly. _‘I’ve ruined my friendship with Chris, because I was too damn nosey...I...I’ve gotta try and fix this...’_

Looking at Chris again, he noted the other boy was studiously ignoring him. Yet he couldn’t miss the look in Chris’ eyes, as if he was that close to breaking, just barely holding it together. He grimaced, biting his lip, thinking to himself, wondering what to do. It wasn’t until after school, with Chris having already left and likely already home, that Daniel made up his mind.

‘ _I can’t leave this, I have to make this right.’_ He told himself.

So, with that determination, he turned from his route home and made his way to the Eriksen house instead. He knocked on the door, waiting nervously. Sure enough, it was Charles, clad in a dark red shirt, with brown slacks and boots, who answered and squinted at Daniel.

“Oh, it’s you...what you want now?” He remarked.

Daniel couldn’t help but notice Charles’ voice seemed off, he also seemed to be using the door frame to stay upright.

Still, he swallowed and spoke. “I...I came to see Chris, I need to talk to him, I need to apologize.”  
  
A long silence followed, where Charles glared at Daniel, before seeming to consider his words.

Finally he spoke. “Fine, fine, he’s in his room.”

With that Daniel hurried past and made his way there, wondering just what was up with Charles and why he was in such a strange state. Shaking his head he focused and entered Chris’ room, spotting the boy there, moping.

Chris barely looked up, but Daniel refuses to let himself be discouraged.

“Chris, I...We need to talk, I, I...” He began.

Chris did not replying, remaining reticent. Daniel persisted however, he knew he had to make this right and save his friendship with Chris.

Taking a deep breath he began. “Chris, I need you to hear me. I...I’m sorry, truly, I didn’t mean to hurt you that day, I didn’t mean for all that to happen. I just, didn’t know and, I’m sorry for all of it.”  
  
Chris bit his lip, the tense set of his shoulders relaxing a little. “I...that’s true.”  
  
“I should’ve known you wouldn’t want to talk about.” Daniel continued. “But I was just, I wanted to try and help, that’s all.”

“Yeah, I...I see that now, that’s what friends do, right.” Chris replied, calming down further.

Daniel nodded; managing a small smile. He still blamed himself for his rash action, he had his own family issues regarding his mother after all. He didn’t like to talk about it, so it should’ve made sense to him that Chris wouldn’t want to talk about his mother. Still, he saw Chris’ smile and was able to relax, Chris accepted his apology and they finally patched things up.

Their friendship mended, Chris and Daniel continued to hang out that day. It was then Chris smiled as he seemed to recall something.

“Oh, I heard there was gonna be a special event tomorrow?”

Daniel nodded, also smiling. “Yeah, it’s a pre-bonfire night firework display, get people ready for the real display on Saturday.”  
  
Chris grinned and they both soon began to talk about it, both considering watching it.


	7. Friday 4th November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 2: Doubts**

**Chapter 7**

_Friday 4 th November 2016  
_

Getting off the bus, Sean smiled lightly. Lyla wasn’t with him for once, as she had gone around to Natalie’s house after school. Brushing off his clothes, a pair of black jeans, a dark green T-shirt and sneakers, Sean had certainly enjoy the day. Fridays were naturally good days, but it felt even better, given what was due to happen today, the pre bonfire night firework display. At that moment he felt his phone vibrate and checked it. He had two new texts, one from Lyla and one from Jenn. He smiled and checked them. Lyla’s text was letting him know that she’d see him at the display that evening as she was planning to attend with Natalie. Jenn’s text had her asking to come around and see him, hoping to go to the display together.

‘ _This day can’t get any better, can it.’_ He thought cheerfully.

He replied positively to both of them, now looking forward to the display in the local park even more than before. Reaching his home he opened the door and stepped inside,  all the while thinking to himself.

‘ _Can’t wait for this evening. I still can’t believe Jenn and I are really together...’_ He smiled gladly. _‘Still, I’m happier than I’ve ever been and we...we’re taking it slow.’_

He closed the door behind him, still smiling happily at that thought.

The smile vanished from his face however, and Sean tensed when he saw Daniel, clad in a black T-shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans and sneakers, sitting on the sofa, watching attentively. Their father was also present, clad in khaki pants, a grey button up shirt and black shoes, standing in front of the sofa, looking serious.

“Sean good, you’re here.” He said. “Sit down will you. We need to talk.”  
  
Confused Sean went and sat down next to his brother.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

Esteban sighed. “This is serious, I need to talk to you both, to help you understand, why I’ve been acting the way I have, these past few days.”

That caught their attention, the two of them remembering their father’s sudden change in behaviour.

“It all started before you were born Sean, before I even came here. I was a key witness for the police, after seeing enough, to aid them in their efforts to arrest top members of a major drug cartel and completely dismantle their operations.” He then revealed. “The jail break we saw on the TV that night, it was about them, they’ve escaped, at the very least, their leader has.”  
The boys froze hearing this; suddenly everything made sense, and had become a lot more scary.

As if sensing this, Esteban shook his head. “I’m not telling you this to scare you, even though I know it is scary. They are likely to come after us, all of us. But I’ve already spoken with the police and they are on hand. So long as we’re careful, we will be safe.”

Silence followed this as the boys tried to take this all in.

Finally, Sean broke the silence.

“Well, I hope you’re right dad, thanks for telling us at last.” He said. “I...I get why you freaked out and why you were hesitant to tell us. But you’re right, it’s better this way.”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, yeah we know to be careful now.”

“Yes, so keep an eye out when you go around to Chris’ okay.” Esteban agreed.

Daniel nodded and left the house then, heading around to the Eriksen house. He was extra wary however, keeping an eye out for anything out of place. Luckily he made it without any trouble. Meanwhile, back at the Diaz house, Sean approached his father.

“Dad um, I need to talk to you about something.” He said. “The display tonight, I’ll, be going with Jenn and...”  
  
“Jenn, Jenn Murphy?” Esteban replied, surprised. “You and Jenn finally got together huh? That’s great. I’m happy for you son.”  
  
Sean smiled, happy to hear that and nodded, before heading to his room, preparing for the event that evening.

It was later on in the evening and Sean had finished getting ready for the upcoming display. He checked his phone, it was almost time. Just then he heard it, something which started him. There was some sort of altercation outside.

‘ _What’s going on now.’_ He wondered.

Approaching the window he looked out and froze. “Oh shit.”  
  
Outside he could see Jenn, looking amazing in a white T-shirt that was tied at the waist to expose some slight skin, light blue jeans and nice sneakers. She was being harassed by someone, someone clad in an orange sleeveless T-shirt, light blue jeans and boots. It took Sean barely a second to recognise Brett Foster.

“Shit.” He muttered again.

Sean quickly hurried out of the house and made his way over, hearing what was going on as he did so.

“Not often a babe like you comes around here.” Brett was saying.

Jenn shook her head. “Get lost, I don’t have time for your shit.”  
  
Brett looked startled, then angry. “C’mon, you honestly can’t...”  
  
“I have a boyfriend.” Jenn snapped. “Here and I’m coming to see him.

Brett just looked at her incredulously before putting two and two together and laughing.

“Oh please, you gotta be kidding. You’re dating that scumbag Diaz, you can do way better than that.”  
  
Jenn froze, startled by this and Sean couldn’t take anymore, he knew he had to react.

Sean hurried over, wasting no time.

“Back off, man.” Sean remarked at once.

Brett glowered and instantly shoved Sean back. “Hah, come to save your ‘girlfriend’ Diaz, as if she’s actually yours. She should be with someone proper.”  
  
“Meaning.” Jenn snapped suddenly.

Brett wasn’t deterred. “Meaning you should be with me, a proper American, now excuse me, I’ll just deal with this lowlife for you.”  
  
Brett then grabbed Sean, who was about to retort when suddenly, Jenn spoke up, startling them all, Brett most of all.

“Go fuck yourself, moron.”

Sean took advantage of Brett’s surprise to push him off.

“Just leave us alone, Brett.” He remarked firmly.

Brett rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“You are your whole family are the same.” He remarked. “Stealing what isn’t yours.”

With that he turned and stalked back into his home. The silence that followed allowed Sean and Jenn to catch their breath, relieved.

Sean then smiled, turning to Jenn. “Hey, good to see, wow, you look great.”  
  
“Thanks, you look good too.” She replied with a smile.

They then kissed before realizing the time and heading off to the display together.

* * *

Arriving at the Eriksen house, Daniel smiled as he sat in Chris’ room, the two of them simply hanging out. Chris was dressed up simply in a dark blue T-shirt under a red jacket, brown pants and sneakers.

“So, looking forward to the display tonight?” Daniel asked casually.

Chris grinned. “You bet.”

There was brief pause as he seemed to consider something. Just then, the door opened and Charles, clad in a white T-shirt under a black windbreaker, dark jeans and boots stepped in.

“Hey, the display’s gonna start soon, should we get going?” He asked.

It was then Chris surprised Daniel. “Actually dad, I was wondering, maybe Daniel and I could stay here and watch the display from the treehouse. Sounds fun, right?”  
  
He directed the last part at Daniel who, after some thought about what might offer the best view, smiled.

“Yeah, sounds great.”  
  
Charles nodded, smiling lightly. “Alright then, you boys be careful now. I’ll ask Ms. Simmons next door to keep an eye on you both.”

Ms. Simmons was the Eriksen’s elderly neighbour. The boys agreed and Charles left, with that they quickly grabbed everything they’d need, including snacks and drinks and made their way to the treehouse, setting up and preparing to watch, already looking forward to it.

* * *

Sean and Jenn smiled as they arrived at the park, looking around at the people present.

“Wow, quite the crowd.” Jenn noted.

Sean nodded. “Yeah, might be tricky, but I’m sure we’ll find a good spot to watch it from.”  
  
“Just need to look around.”  
  
They prepared to do just that, but they had barely started when they heard a familiar voice.

“Sean, Jenn, over here.”  
  
They turned to see Lyla and Natalie, clad in a purple hoodie, leggings and converse, and a dark green dress reaching down to just beyond the knee, with a grey long sleeve shirt underneath and shin high black boots respectively. Natalie was smiling as Lyla waved them over.

“Think we found our spot.” Sean remarked.

Jenn laughed and agreed as they made their way over to join Lyla and Natalie, settling in and getting ready for the display to begin.

**Epilogue  
**

The firework show began, much to the delight of the audience members. Standing watching the display, Jenn smiled and leaned in closer to Sean who put his arm around her, the two of them more than happy. Lyla and Natalie also stood nearby, their hands linked, both clearly very happy. Seeing the man take a place in the crowd, Esteban moved over and greeted Charles, the two of them beginning to talk. Meanwhile, from the treehouse, Daniel and Chris both grinned as they watched, admiring the view and watching the display. Unseen by anyone else however, a shady individual stood off to the side, watching Esteban Diaz closely.

**Next Time on Unexpected Trials  
**

“Help, someone, I need help!”

Hearing that and recognising Natalie’s voice, Sean and Jenn hurried, following her voice until they could find where she was, they hurried around the back of the school and stopped dead. Natalie was kneeling on the ground there, distraught. Meanwhile, lying on the ground, eyes closed, not moving, was Lyla.


End file.
